Talk:Character Tiers/@comment-24491127-20150410140319/@comment-24288820-20150410170737
I think we'd weight the advantage based on how far off the character is from Red and Gray Knight, who'll lose however many points for it what the best character gains. at level 90 with max stats using beholder + black morning star your base magic damage is 75, so I'll use that for easy math, rather than 59 without magic affected. Strength does 34 base damage but it won't affect our calculations at all really, but I will however include it in the totals assuming ice uses XXXY and everyone else does XXXYY. All non elemental characters will do 109 magic damage, or with with XXXYY it'll do 34 per X and the drill spin does 44, which is 146 melee damage total, making it overall 255. Fire has one hit of damage over time, making him do 134 magic damage damage total. That's only a 25 damage difference (280 total) so we'll make it worth 1 point. That'd mean acid does 184 magic damage, (330 total) which is actually only 6 damage away from anti-stat non-elemental, which is 192; it was the 3x more potent damage over time that caused that, so let's make that worth 3 points since a difference of 25 was 1, and acid does a difference of 75. Non-elemental does 218 magic damage, which is a difference of 109, double that of normal/lightning, and a little over four times the difference of 25, so it'll be worth 4 (Total damage overall was 364). On top of that, non-elemental characters can combo lock cultists. As of now, this is what Gray Knight and Red Knight are losing in the first place. Ice, we're doing without the second Y, so total they do 102 melee damage, then 109 magic damage, for a total of 211 damage. FUCK THAT! Fortunately for us, Blue Knight and Iceskimo actually do have a way in which they "FUCK THAT"; on the Y, the enemy is frozen, so you can stop and not use the second Y without the enemy hitting you. It also resets the hit counter, and you can repeat it until the enemy dies. That means the ice XXXY does as much damage as the enemy you're attacking has. In other words, the damage they do matches that of whatever enemy you're attacking. That means their XXXY does a minimum of 211 start to finish, but they can do up to 4,500 damage, as the Brute has the most health of all the enemies you can combo lock in the game. Technically they could do up to 45,000 damage, but Necromancer blocks too much for that to work. The only thing they can't combo lock is cultists, but they make up for it because they're the only characters that can combo lock beefies. They're also the only characters that have an absolute guarantee that they can approach enemies safely without taking any unnecessary damage. It's worth 5 hands down However I'll make Gray Knight worth -3 instead of -5 because unlike Red Knight he can combo lock cultists.